


Exclusive Property

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack does not get jealous....but he does get possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive Property

“You’re jealous!” Gwen smirked at Jack.

Tosh and Owen stopped packing up the equipment and looked at Jack and Gwen. They were at a crime scene in the dead of night with the police around them. Torchwood had been called in and together with the police were covering the ground of a possible alien homicide.

“Ha, not likely, Gwen, I’m from the 51st century there isn’t even a word for jealousy anymore, there is no need, it’s uncomplicated. We don’t have your rules or labels,” Jack smirked back.

Gwen grinned crossing her arms across her chest, “Oh no, you are jealous, I can see the little green monster on your shoulder.”

Jack looked briefly at his shoulder, and then glared at being caught out. Tosh, Owen and Gwen all laughed while Jack looked over at Ianto. He wasn’t jealous, not in the least. Ianto was allowed to talk to whomever he wishes hell he can even go out and fuck them for all Jack cared. Just so long Ianto told him where he was going; and who he was with, and what time they were coming back and who’s home they were going to, and for Jack to be invited. It was fine. I mean so what if the cute little constable with red hair and freckles was flirting and giggling with Ianto. It doesn’t matter to Jack that she gave Ianto her number.

He wasn’t jealous, but he was possessive of Ianto. There was a difference, at least to Jack.

Jack watched in dismay as another constable joined them and started chatting. Ianto was smiling (just being polite Jack thought). But then he saw Ianto get _that_ look. The one that says he is interested. Jack saw the whole interaction and despite knowing what Ianto was doing thought to himself that he would make sure and place a few strategic love bites on Ianto tonight, that can’t be covered by the suit.

The other constable a cute blonde male was touching Ianto arm as they looked over some notes, the red head on the other side, their heads close together.

 _Okay, make that a session with the sharpie too._ Jack was not opposed to using a pen and writing across Ianto’s chest and back, property of Jack Harkness. Jack had already placed a few well-chosen tattoos on his lover. One on his hip the other on his right forearm. They were both small with a rather complicated design and if looked at closely, were written in standard galactic essentially saying return to sender, and exclusive property of Jack Harkness.

Ianto laughed at something the blonde man said. Jack noticed the constable slip a piece of paper into Ianto trouser pocket, a hand that stayed in Ianto pocket far too long for Jack’s liking.

 _Best if Ianto stays close to me_. Jack and Ianto despite what the team thought of Jack were in an exclusive relationship. And why not, Jack had the time, a lot of time to devote to a single lover for however long Ianto lived for; it would be a blip for Jack anyway best not think about it. Besides Ianto had a rather delicious kinky side that Jack was still exploring. Jack had even found an exclusive club they could go to when they were done here.

Jack loved to take Ianto to the sex clubs. He would put Ianto in tight red leather pants and nothing else, unless it was a collar and leash. Then they would have a session in front of interested audiences. Sometimes flogging or just Jack fucking the shit out of Ianto on stage. Granted it wasn’t threesomes or sex with others but seeing the look of envy as Jack rode Ianto into a screaming organism was enough. That is where Jack learned it was important to mark your territory, some people got so grabby. I mean it was not enough that Jack’s pheromones were all over Ianto body, there was his come too and yes occasionally (much to Ianto annoyance) Jack would pee on him. Jack couldn’t help himself he was very territorial when it concerned Ianto. Like now, when two people were both eyeing Ianto for the same reasons.

Yes, Jack thinks, he would have to mark Ianto tonight, although sooner the better, maybe they can have quick shag in the SUV before they leave.

Jack puts on his shark grin and heads towards the trio.

 

 

 

 


End file.
